


i wanna touch you (but i'm too late)

by dldld



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Byun Baekhyun & Do Kyungsoo | D.O are Best Friends, Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol are Best Friends, M/M, OT9 - Freeform, Scrotal Recall!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dldld/pseuds/dldld
Summary: Chanyeol is fucked. He has chlamydia. And while chlamydia is easily cured, his pride isn't. He has to contact all of his previous partners and tell them to get tested. Baekhyun, his best friend, laughs at his predicament, but his amusement turns into shock when the soon-to-be-wed Kyungsoo, their other best friend and the one who completes their trio, shows up."I have chlamydia. I'm sorry but please get tested, Kyungsoo," Chanyeol says, eyes downcast."YOU TWO SLEPT TOGETHER?" Baekhyun exclaims.***Or where Chanyeol is in love with his best friend Kyungsoo who's getting married.





	i wanna touch you (but i'm too late)

**Author's Note:**

> I love Scrotal Recall/Lovesick so much, I hope I give this one justice! Basically, each EXO member aside from chansoobaek will be Chanyeol's past sexual partners. Non-linear narrative!

"Hey, Yeol. What's this cloud of doom surrounding you?" Baekhyun says by way of a greeting as he sits down beside Chanyeol in their spot in their favorite café.

Chanyeol arrived at the coffee shop first, then texted his best friends to come too. It's not like they won't see each other at home later since they all live together, but right now, Chanyeol doesn't want to be wallowing in his room. With a flare for dramatics that he shared with Baekhyun, which was probably the reason why they clicked, he preferred to mope in public right now.

"I'm fine. Except for the fact that I have chlamydia," Chanyeol deadpans, and it takes a moment for Baekhyun to understand what his best friend just uttered. A sound of a phone ringing, a bell buzzing, a plate breaking in the café's kitchen. A beat of silence.

"You have chlamydia?!?!" Baekhyun exclaims, enough to be heard by the whole coffee shop and Chanyeol tries to stop him from saying anymore by putting his hand on Baekhyun's mouth. Chanyeol thinks to himself, _this is what I get for wanting to mope in public. My dirty laundry aired out in public by none other than my best friend._

But the damage has been done as patrons look at Chanyeol, some with barely concealed disgust and some with pity. He removes his hand from Baekhyun's mouth and heaves a big sigh. "It's fine, I already got prescriptions to get rid of it," Chanyeol informs the other.

"Then what's wrong? Why do you still look sad?" Baekhyun asks, then swipes Chanyeol's coffee to take a sip from.

"Because I have to inform everyone I've slept with that I have chlamydia so they can get tested," Chanyeol answers, and hits his head repeatedly on the table.

Baekhyun places his hand on Chanyeol's forehead to stop the other from hitting his head. "Stop, your forehead might break the table," Baekhyun teases and Chanyeol just wails all the more.

"I have to talk to my one-night stands. And my exes. God, I have to talk to Sehun," Chanyeol whines and Baekhyun actually enjoys the other's distress.

"Yikes, Sehun, good riddance to that guy," Baekhyun adds. "Let me think, you have a career of sleeping around, have you listed them down already?"

"Yeah. There's Jongdae, and Junmyeon, and Jongin," Chanyeol lists them off the top of his head.

"There's Minseok too, and the Chinese guy, what's his name again?"

"Yixing. Yeah, those are the ones who I feel like I need to personally talk to. The rest I can just send a message," Chanyeol informs his friend of his plan.

Baekhyun grunts his assent as he sips more of Chanyeol's coffee, which Chanyeol swipes back and downs in one gulp. Baekhyun whines how Chanyeol isn't good with sharing and the taller just goads him to buy his own damn coffee.

The bells attached to the shop's door tinkle as the door opens and reveals the man who completes their trio, Kyungsoo. Baekhyun immediately squeals in delight and welcomes Kyungsoo with a hug after his bespectacled friend spots their table and walks towards it.

"How's my engaged friend? How's the wedding preparations coming along?" Baekhyun asks as Kyungsoo sits down across from Chanyeol. Chanyeol turns quiet and even more pouty ever since Kyungsoo arrived and Baekhyun casts a curious glance at the other.

"It's going along well, Hyunsik has been helping me out every step of the way," Kyungsoo answers with a warm smile. "So, Chanyeol, why did you call me out here? It's been a while," Kyungsoo faces his tall friend.

"How can it be since a while when we all live together? Well, you're right, you're barely home! You're always at Hyunsik's! Is this how it's going to be when you get married? Because I have to protest," Baekhyun complains, completely over-the-top and dramatic. Kyungsoo laughs, and Baekhyun hugs him once again. Kyungsoo would normally shy away from such public displays of affection, any emotion really, but he feels bad for not seeing his best friends more ever since he got engaged.

"Sorry, Baek. I was just really busy. But once the wedding is over, we can go to brunch and drink every Sunday again. Sunday Funday will be back," Kyungsoo assures the other. "Anyway, what's wrong, Yeol? You've been awfully quiet," Kyungsoo asks the tallest.

"Chanyeol here has—" Baekhyun is stopped by Chanyeol hitting him square in the ribs with his elbow.

"Kyungsoo, well, I have chlamydia. Which means I have to tell everyone I had sex with to get tested. So... Please get tested," Chanyeol says, finally looking at Kyungsoo to clock the other's reaction.

"Wait, what? You're asking Kyungsoo to get tested? YOU TWO HAD SEX WITHOUT ME KNOWING?!?!" Baekhyun practically shouts and everyone at the café turns to look at them.

"Shut up, Baek," both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo hiss.

"Why haven't you learned your lesson, Yeol? You should never drop bombs with Baek in the room or everyone in the room would know your secret," Kyungsoo chuckles.

"Can someone answer me?" Baekhyun whines. "When did you two happen? Was it a one-time thing?"

 "That's not important anymore, Baek," Kyungsoo pats Baekhyun's hand as if to calm down the other. "Okay, thanks for telling me, Chanyeol. But for fuck's sake, I hope I'm clean because I don't want to be the one to tell my fiancé that he also needs to get tested," Kyungsoo glares at his friend.

"How are you so cool about it?" Chanyeol mumbles, and Baekhyun notices that Chanyeol's mood has severely soured, if that's even possible since he was already down, from moments ago.

"Don't get me wrong, Chanyeol. This is maddening. But I can't do anything about it except make you treat me coffee and a cake for the trouble, right?" Kyungsoo even bats his eyes at Chanyeol and Chanyeol had to force himself to focus and stand to get Kyungsoo's order.

"Sure, Soo. And I'm sorry," Chanyeol pouts as he walks towards the counter to order. Under his breath, he mumbles, "anything for you, Soo."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very much welcome. You can also find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_dldld) and [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/_dldld)!


End file.
